Vic Gets Sick
by Alexandra Penelope Edwards
Summary: My Wammy OC Vic falls ill and it's up to Matt, Mello, and Near to take care of her. Read and review please. Re-posted per request.
1. Prologue

_I've posted this before, but later took it down because I didn't think it was that good. However, I have received some requests for it, so here it is. I edited a few things, but none of them should be noticeable._

_A deep "Thank You" to those who requested it or have enjoyed it in the past. I sincerely hope that you enjoy it. :)_

**_Death__ Note _**_belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Please support the official release. _

**So, this story is kind of a follow up to one of my previous stories, Sick Days. If you want, you may want to read that first. You don't have to, but if you want to, it's there. In this story, my Wammy OC Vic (or V, as she is sometimes called), gets a really bad case of the flu and it's up to her three friends Mello, Matt, and Near, to help her. Please read and review, and of course, enjoy!**

* * *

**Vic Gets Sick**

**Prologue**

It started out as a normal day at Wammy's House. Vic woke up at precisely 7:00 AM sharp, got dressed, brushed her hair and headed down to the mess hall for breakfast. By 7:30, she had arrived at her first class of the day. Near was already there. He was always there before her. She sat down at her usual seat next to his and started checking her homework. At around 7:45, the other children started to show up and at eight o clock, class began.

It wasn't until around 8:30 that Vic started to feel strange.

She felt tired. And not just early morning tired, more like _drop dead_ tired. She really wanted to sleep. But she kept her head up and continued taking notes.

As 9:00 started to pass, she felt a sudden pain in her stomach.

"_Probably just indigestion."_

It eventually died down and Vic forgot about it.

At some point between 9:45 and 10:00, Vic felt sharp jabs of pain in her head. She tried to ignore it, but the more she concentrated on that, the worse the pain would become. After about half an hour of fighting the headache, the stomach pains came back…with a vengeance.

"_Just ignore it. Focus on the homework." _

As the word "Focus" crossed her mind, a new wave of pain slammed into her cerebellum.

"_Owwwwwwwww."_

Around eleven o clock, she noticed that her hands were all sweaty and shaky.

"_Ignore it. Ignore it!"_

But she couldn't ignore it. The pain was just too incredible. Her head was pounding, her throat was dry, and her stomach was doing flip-flops.

"_It's 11:30. Just thirty more minutes of this and I can go take some Aspirin."_

At 11:55, the room started spinning.

"_That's not good."_

She wiped the sweat from her brow and concentrated on her studies.

"Vic. Vic!" She opened her eyes and saw Near shaking her. She groaned and sat up. "Vic, you don't look so good."

"Do I?" She carefully got up and headed out the door, leaving a nervous-looking Near behind her. After a Hellish climb up the stairs, she ran to her bathroom and grabbed all the Ibuprofen and Aspirin she could find. She quickly swallowed them, only to throw them up again. She threw the bottles in frustration and trudged back to the stairway.

"_This is bad. Very, very, bad. I've got to get to the Nurse."_

She was starting to see double as she reached out to grab a hold of the banister.

"_I don't know if I can make it. Please God, let me make it."_

Her hand went through the banister.

"_Shit."_

The world slowed to a sickening crawl as she tumbled down the stairs, everything spinning and hurting.

"_You know, these stairs are pretty comfortable. Think I'll take a nap."_

Her cat-nap was shattered when she heard someone scream.

"_Linda. What's she crying about now?" _

She opened a groggy eye and saw a young blonde about a year younger than herself, pointing and shouting at her.

"Help! Someone help!" It didn't take long for a crowd to gather.

"_Errgh. All this noise is making my head hurt."_

"Vic! Vic!"

"_I know that voice."_

"Vic!"

"_It's right on the tip of my tongue."_

"VIC!"

Black-out.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? RxR please!**


	2. Ch 1

_**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Please support the official release.  
**_

* * *

**Ch.1**

As she struggled through the darkness, she started to hear voices. They were faint at first, but as she followed the sound, they became clearer.

"…can't come in. She hasn't woken up yet."

"More the reason why we should be there!"

"_Matt."_

She heard footsteps, followed by a door being opened. She tried to open her eyes, but nothing happened.

"You can't go in there!"

"Fuck you!"

"_Mello."_

"Watch your mouth! This is a restricted area!"

"Please Miss, just for five minutes."

"_Near." _

With every ounce of strength in her body, Vic slowly opened her eyes. She was in the Nurse's office, lying on an uncomfortable bed that smelled like disinfectant. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Nurse, trying to force Mello, Matt, and Near out the door.

"_No. Don't go." _

She tried to say something, but her throat burned. She could only watch as her friends were shoved out and the Nurse locking the door behind them. As the Nurse walked back to her desk, she looked over and saw Vic.

"Oh! You're awake." The Nurse rushed over and sat by her side. "How are you feeling dear?" Vic tried to say something, but all she could muster was a small moan. "I see." She grabbed a small cup of water and pressed it against Vic's lips. "Here." Vic took a small sip and tried once again to speak.

BAM! BAMBAM!

"I thought I told those boys to leave." The Nurse stood up and opened the door a crack.

"We want to see Vic." It was Matt.

"No."

"Please."

"No!" She slammed the door shut and turned back to Vic. "What were you trying to say dear?"

"…them in." The Nurse stepped closer and leaned forward.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't quite catch that."

"Let them in." Every syllable burned like Hell, but Vic was determined to get her voice heard.

"Are you sure? You just woke up." Vic nodded. "Alright. But not for too long." Vic tried to smile in thanks as the Nurse stepped out. No more than five seconds later the door swung open and in came Mello, Matt, and Near.

"Hey Vic. How ya fellin'?" Matt asked as he and Mello took two seats on her right while Near sat on her left.

"Like shit."

"You look it." Mello quipped.

"Thanks." Vic turned a little so she could see Near. "Wha' happened?"

"You fell down the stairs. Linda found you barely conscious." Vic closed her eyes as she remembered her fall, and she noticed all the aches and pains all over her body, not just her stomach and head.

"Everything hurts." She groaned.

"Don't worry Vic, we'll help you get through this." She felt Near take a hold of her hand.

"Really?"

"Of course." Matt said. "What are friends for?" He placed his hand gently on top of hers. She opened her eyes to see three smiling faces looking down at her. She smiled back.

"Thank you."

"All right now, that's enough you three." The Nurse was back. "The girl needs her rest, so I think it's time you all leaved."

"When can I go back to my room?"

"Not for a while. You need to stay here, where I can keep an eye on you." Vic moaned in annoyance.

"I'll get more rest in my room. I don't like it here." She tried to make her eyes as big and pathetic-looking as possible. "Pleeeeaaaaaseeeee?"

"It's not a matter of comfort, dearie, it's a matter of being able to make sure you don't die. If you go to your room no one would be there to look after you."

"We'll take care of her." The Nurse stared at Matt, dumbfounded.

"What?"

"We'll make sure she doesn't die. Won't we?" He turned to Mello and Near. They both nodded.

"Do any of you know how to take care of a sick patient?"

"We know the basics. You know, taking temperatures, checking pulses. That kind of stuff."

"Are you willing to sit by this girl's side, day in and day out?"

"Yes."

"If she vomits, are you willing to clean it up?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess it would be no harm. As long as Vic is all right with it." The Nurse turned to the girl. "Are you?"

Vic nodded.

"Very well. I'll come up every hour or so to see how you're doing. Until then, at least one person must be with you at all times."

"Okay." The Nurse looked back at the others.

"I suggest you boys take turns, so you don't miss many classes."

"Okay." They all said in unison.

"Alright. First things first. You three go upstairs and prep her room. While you're up there, decide who'll run the first shift. I'll bring Vic up shortly."

"Right." And with that, the three teens ran out the door. The Nurse smiled as the door swung shut behind them.

"I envy you, Vic."

"Huh?"

"When I was your age, I would have given anything for friends like that." Vic knew what she meant. Before she had arrived at the orphanage, she had been an outcast, suffering from terrible loneliness. And she would have given anything for just one friend. If it hadn't been for those three, she'd probably still be an outcast.

"Thank you, Miss."

"Well, enough of that. Let's get you upstairs." The Nurse walked over and gently started to lift Vic off the bed. "Put your arms around my neck." Vic did as she was told, and soon, they were heading up the stairs like a pair of newlyweds. She couldn't help but be surprised by the old women's strength. "I may be getting on in years dearie, but I still haven't lost my physique."

They came to Vic's room, where Matt, Mello, and Near were waiting. They gaped in astonishment as they watched the Nurse gently place Vic on her bed with ease. They stood up straight as the Nurse turned to face them.

"Who's taking the first shift?"

"I am." Mello took a step forward.

After the Nurse explained what they were supposed to do, she sent Near and Matt back to class.

"See ya later V." Matt smiled.

"Get some rest." Near mumbled, twiddling a piece of hair between his fingers. Vic gave a small wave as they headed out, closing the door behind them.

"Now, if you have any questions, you know where to find me." The Nurse said as she too, headed out the door. "Oh and Mello," Said blonde perked his head up. "Take good care of her."

"I will, Miss."

"You better." And with that she shut the door and left the two of them alone. There was a moment of awkward silence as Mello took a seat next to Vic's bed. Vic noticed that her eyelids were starting to feel heavy again. She gently tugged at her sheets so that she could get under them. Mello noticed this and quickly stood up.

"Here." He pulled the covers out from under her. He then started to tuck her in, oblivious to the light blush that dusted Vic's cheeks.

"Mello…" He looked over in concern. "You don't have to…"

"Hush." He resumed his seat next to her bed and gently ruffled her hair. "Get some sleep." He smiled. The world dimmed as Vic's eyes slowly closed. And the last thing she heard before falling into a deep sleep was Mello's voice, whispering in her ear.

"Sweet dreams, Vic."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Mello awoke with a start.

"_Where the Hell am I?"_

It took him a moment to even realize where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He must have fallen asleep while watching Vic. Judging by the position of the moon outside, he'd guess that it was around 1:00 or 2:00 AM. He glanced at the bed next to him, and noticed that something was wrong with it.

Its occupant was missing.

He was wide awake now.

He jumped up and started heading out the door to form a search party, when he heard something. It was coming from Vic's bathroom. It sounded as if someone were vomiting.

"_Oh crap."_

He ran to the door and swung it open. He couldn't see much in the darkness, but he saw enough. A silhouette hunched over the toilet, barfing its guts out.

"Vic." The figure glanced behind her in surprise.

"Mello." She croaked. Then she doubled over in pain and threw up in the toilet once more. Mello rushed over and kneeled beside her. "It hurts, Mello. It hurts so much. Please make it sto-" More retching.

"Shhhh. Try not to talk." He used one hand to hold back her hair as she vomited and the other to gently rub her back. He could hear her weeping in agony as she kept getting sicker and sicker. "Vic," He whispered mostly to himself. "why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn wanna wake ya."

After about five or ten minutes of barfing and comforting, it seemed that Vic's stomach had finally settled down.

"How ya feeling, V?"

No answer.

He looked closer. Somehow, Vic had fallen asleep. He sighed and carefully positioned her upright. He placed one arm under her legs and another under her back as he slowly, ever so slowly, scooped her up in his arms. He heard a small moan from his bundle as he carefully lifted her up.

"You're okay. You're alright. I got you." He soothed as he carried her back to her room. He gently laid her down on her bed and tucked her back in.

"M…Mello." Vic whispered.

"It's alright." He cooed. "Go back to sleep." He watched as her breathing regulated and she fell back asleep. He very carefully reached out and brushed some hair out of her eyes, just the way he had when she had tripped and fallen into his lap. He then, very slowly and very, very gently, kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Vic."

* * *

**Oh…My…God.**

**My first major piece of fluff! Whoooo! I'm so happy!  
**

**Vic's symptoms in the second half of this chapter are based on an actual situation in which I got a bad case of the flu years ago. And let me tell you, there isn't a more agonizing form of Hell. **

**Read and Review please!**

**-A.P.E**


	3. Ch 2

_**Death Note **_**and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, no matter how hard I wish otherwise. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Ch.2**

"Let me know when you've had enough." Near very carefully poured some of the yellow-green mixture down Vic's throat. It was Gatorade mixed with Diet Squirt, something to help calm her stomach. It was also the same drink that Vic had given Near when he had had the flu, many months ago.

It was Nears' turn to watch over Vic, and after what happened last night, he was definitely going to be keeping a close eye on her.

Vic signaled that she had had enough of the drink and Near pulled the glass back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't pour too much, did I?"

"No, no." Vic groggily whispered. "S'okay."

"Okay." Near mentally sighed in relief. "You should get some more rest. If you need me, just say the word." Vic nodded and closed her eyes. Near knelt on the floor where he was working on one of his puzzles.

About five minutes later, he heard Vic mumble something.

"Near…" He sprang up into action, ready for anything.

"What is it, Vic? Do you want something to drink? Do you need to use the restroom?"

"Near…"

"Are you going to be sick again?"

"Near…"

"What?" Vic opened her eyes, just a crack. She seemed to look pretty feverish; her cheeks were starting to turn red.

"Near…would you…would you sing to me?" Near blinked, unsure if he had heard correctly. "I can't sleep…and I was…I was wondering if you could sing for me."

Yup, he had heard correctly.

"Umm…uh…" Near was, for once, at a loss for words. Vic shut her eyes and turned away in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…you don't have to…if you don't…want to." Near blushed a little.

"No, it's not that…I just don't know which song to sing. I don't know that many." Vic turned back, a small glint of happiness in her eyes. It made Near feel good to see that glint.

"Sing…sing whichever…song…you feel…means the…most to you." Near thought for a moment before deciding.

"Okay. I got one." Vic smiled a barely conscious smile and closed her eyes. Near cleared his throat as he slowly, and quietly, started to sing.

"_Sunny days and starry nights,_

_And lazy afternoons._

_You're counting castles in the clouds,_

_And humming little tunes._

_But somehow right before your eyes_

_The summer fades away._

_Everything is different,_

_And everything has changed."_

Near closed his eyes as he tried to remember the words.

"_If you feel lost, _

_And on your own,_

_And far from home._

_You're never alone, you know._

_Just think of your friends._

_The ones who care._

_They all will be waiting there,_

_With love to share._

_And your heart will lead you home."_

He opened his eyes to see Vic staring at him, mouth agape.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Keep going."

"Alright, but I don't know if I can remember the lyrics."

"Try."

Near closed his eyes again, searching the deepest parts of his memories. And as he remembered, he sang.

"_Funny how a photograph,_

_Can take you back in time,_

_To places and embraces,_

_That you thought you left behind._

_They're trying to remind you,_

_That you're not the only one._

_That no one is an island,_

_When all is said and done._

_If you feel lost,_

_And on your own,_

_And far from home._

_You're never alone, you know._

_Just think of your friends._

_The ones who care._

_They all will be waiting there,_

_With love to share._

_And your heart will lead you home."_

Almost as if lightning had struck him, Near suddenly remembered the rest of the lyrics to the song. He then sang them as if he had been singing them for his entire life.

"_There'll come a day,_

_When you're losing your way,_

_And you won't know where you belong._

_They say that home is where the heart is,_

_So follow your heart,_

_And know that you can't go wrong._

_If you feel lost,_

_And on your own,_

_And far from home._

_You're never alone, you know._

_Just think of your friends._

_The ones who care._

_They all will be waiting there,_

_With love to share._

_And your heart will lead you home."_

As Near finished the song, he thought he could hear something sniffling. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Vic was crying. The kind of crying where you don't make any noise and you don't show any emotion, but there are still tears raining down your cheeks.

"Vic!" Near cried. "What's wrong?"

"N…nothing's wrong." Vic sighed. "It was just…just so beautiful." She closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her face. "Thank you, Near…Thank you…so…much…" Her voice grew fainter and fainter with every word, until she finally fell asleep.

Near sat on the foot of her bed, doe-eyed with emotion. If Vic had been awake to see it, she would have gushed about how cute he looked. After making sure she was fast asleep, Near gently kissed his hand and touched Vic's cheek.

"You're welcome, Vic."

* * *

**The lullaby that Near sings to Vic is "_Your Heart Will Lead You Home_" By Kenny Loggins (Please support the official release). It's one of my favorite songs and I cry almost every single time I hear it. Also, if you ever get the flu, Gatoraide mixed with Diet Squirt (or Sprite or some sort of soda like that) really will help your stomach.**


	4. Ch 3

_**Death Note **_**belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Ch.3**

"Yes! I win again!" Matt gloated as his Mario crossed the finish line. Vic groaned and let the controller fall from her hands. It was day three of her sickness, and she was starting to feel much better. She and Matt had spent the day playing video games, and right now, they were playing her favorite: Mario Kart. She remembered how she had played with him when he had been ill with a cold. She never thought that now she'd be the one in bed.

"If I weren't so sick, I'd be winning." Vic mumbled. "Although, I do feel a lot better than I did yesterday."

"Oh, that reminds me." Matt stood up and started fishing through his backpack. "The Nurse wanted me to give you something."

"What?"

"This." Matt held a small bottle filled with a dark-colored liquid.

"What's that?" Vic asked, fearing that she already knew the answer.

"It's medicine. She says that you have to take two tablespoons before I leave."

"_Figures."_

She sighed as he sat on the edge of her bed and started pouring some of the formula into a spoon he had also produced from his bag.

"Choo-choo." He chuckled as he moved the spoon closer to her lips. Vic was not amused.

"You have a very sick and twisted sense of humor, my friend." She crossed her arms and gave him an evil look. Matt just laughed.

"Thanks. Now open up the tunnel." Vic rolled her eyes, but obediently took the spoon into her mouth. Her eyes widened as Matt removed the spoon and she tasted the medicine that was now violating her taste buds. She quickly clapped her hands over her mouth so she wouldn't involuntarily spit it out. Her gag reflexes kicked in and tried to force the liquid back up. After a short battle with her instincts, Vic swallowed it for the last time and lied still.

"Vic?" Matt looked more than a little worried. "Are you okay?"

"Wa…water." She gasped. He quickly reached over and grabbed the glass of water that was sitting on her bedside table. She took it and downed it in one gulp. "Why does medicine always have to taste so God-awful?" This made Matt laugh again.

"Come on Vic, it can't be that bad."

"Oh no? Then let me see you try it." Matt's smile disappeared. "Come on now. It can't be that bad, right?" Vic had an evil smile on her face that kind of gave Matt the creeps. He gulped nervously as he placed a few drops on his tongue. She laughed as she watched his face contort in disgust and then slowly swallow the vile liquid.

"Jesus." He whispered. "That's nasty."

"Told ya." Vic chuckled.

"Still, you have to take another spoonful." He started to pour more medicine into the spoon.

"What?! Oh no, I'm not puttin' that stuff into my mouth again! No way, no how!"

"Listen, I'm just doing what the Nurse told me too. Don't you want to get better?"

"Yes, but I can get better without having to swallow that…that…_poison!_"

"Just take it, okay?" He edged the spoon towards her mouth. Vic dodged it and hid under the covers.

"No!" She pouted.

"Come on."

"No!"

"Don't be a baby."

"No!" Matt was starting to get impatient. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Fine, you don't have to take the medicine." Vic took a peek from her hiding place.

"Really?"

"Really." She slowly came out from under the sheets. "I just wanted to help you make you feel better."

"Huh?" Matt took off his goggles and turned to her. Vic hadn't realized it before, but she had never gotten a good look at Matt's eyes without his goggles on. She had never known how beautiful they looked. They were a sparkling emerald green, with little tiny dots of blue here and there. Her mouth fell open a little as she gazed into his magnificent orbs.

"I like you, Vic. I care about you. I don't like to see you sick, or sad, or hurt. I was just hoping you would like me enough to let me help you." He gently tilted her chin up so that their faces were only inches apart.

Vic had never felt this way before. This strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. It felt like most of her body had lost feeling. She felt light-headed again. Was she going to be sick? No, it didn't feel like sickness. It was more of a…good kind of sickness.

"Please Vic," Matt whispered. "Let me help you." She barely felt the tip of the spoon touch the edge of her lips. She slowly opened her mouth. Matt smiled and gently poured the medicine down her throat. Without having to struggle, Vic smoothly swallowed the liquid, that now, she couldn't even taste. "That's my girl."

Matt then did something that surprised them both.

Without even thinking about it, Matt swiftly leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"_Chu_."

And just as quickly, he pulled back. It took Vic a few seconds to even register what had just happened and a few more seconds to figure out what to say.

"What was that?" She asked, unsure of what to think of the situation.

"That? That was a kiss. It was more of a peck, actually."

"No. Not that. You made a noise…When you kissed me, you made a little noise."

"I did?" Matt tilted his head in confusion. "What did it sound like?"

"It sounded like a chu. Like Pika_chu._"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Matt blushed and looked away.

"Actually…I thought it was kind of cute." Now it was Vic's turn to blush. Matt slowly turned back, a small smile forming on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Vic gave a small smile of her own. "I thought it was really cute."

"Do you want me to do it again?" Vic's blush reddened.

"If you want to." After what may have been a split-second's hesitation, Matt leaned down again, this time slower, and kissed her on the cheek.

"_Chu_." Vic couldn't help but giggle. Matt's smile widened a little. "Do you like it?"

"A little." Matt could tell that she was lying. She seemed to like it a _lot._ "Do you?"

"I like seeing the look on your face after I do it." He gave her another kiss, this time on the tip of her chin. "_Chu_." Vic giggled and blushed madly. "That look."

They both laughed and it was at that moment, that Matt realized that he had meant what he had said earlier about liking Vic. And that he really did like the look on Vic's face after he kissed her. He had only said and done those things so that he could get her to take her medicine. Or so he had thought…

A couple hours later, Matt said goodnight to Vic and started to leave. Since she was starting to feel better, they figured that it was okay to let her sleep alone. As he got up, he felt something catch his wrist. He turned to find Vic, clenching his wrist, her eyes tired and drowsy.

"Wait," She whispered. "Before you go, I want to thank you."

"For what?"

With unexpected speed, Vic sat up and gently kissed Matt on the cheek.

"_Chu."_

And just as quickly, she laid back down and closed her eyes, smiling to herself. "For that."

She released Matt's wrist and soon fell asleep, leaving Matt standing there, dumbfounded and slowly raising a hand to his kissed cheek.

"_Your welcome."_

* * *

**SQUEEEEE! I'm so proud of this chapter! Such fluffiness! Please read and review! I love _chu_ all!**


	5. Epilogue

_**Death Note **_**and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, no matter how much I wish otherwise. Please support the official r****elease.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Vic woke up to morning sunlight warming her cheek. She breathed in, expecting to find her nose clogged, but to her surprise, her nostrils were clear and she was able to breathe easily. She slowly and carefully sat up, so as not to cause a dizzy-spell, but nothing happened. She also noticed that her throat didn't hurt anymore, and when she coughed, their wasn't any vomit or phlegm coming out. She got out of bed and walked around, her muscles stiff after spending three-and-a-half days in bed. As she stretched, she noticed that she felt different.

No, not different.

Better.

She felt better.

And it was fantastic.

With a whoop and a cheer, she quickly changed and ran out into the halls. It was Saturday, so all the children were out and about playing. After running around for a while, she came to one of the common rooms and took a peek inside. She smiled at what she saw.

Matt and Mello were sitting on the couch playing a video game, while Near sat in a corner working on a puzzle. None of them were aware of her presence. She inwardly snickered and tip-toed inside. She crept up behind the two gamers whilst keeping an eye on Near, until she was right behind them. They were so engrossed in the game, that they didn't even notice she was there. Vic then slowly bent over, so that her lips were only centimeters from their ears and, in a sing-songy voice, said…

"Goooooood morrrrrrnnnnnnnninnng."

Matt and Mello's heads whirled around, coming nose to nose with Vic, who was grinning like a maniac. They both yelped and jumped a foot in the air, causing Vic to explode with laughter. The boys landed with an uncomfortable sounding THUMP, and glared at Vic, who was now lying behind the sofa holding her ribs.

"Well, it looks like somebody's gotten better." Matt said.

"Jesus Vic, you scared the Hell out of me!" Mello fumed. Unlike Matt, he did not have a sense of humor. Vic ignored them as she tried to keep her sides from splitting.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" Vic cackled. "Your eyes were as big as dinner plates!" She sat up to catch her breath, only to find Near standing next to her.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Vic." He smiled. Vic returned the smile and wrapped her arms around him in a stranglehold.

"Thanks Near." She mumbled. "Thanks for everything."

"Your welcome." He wheezed. She quickly let go and stood up, enveloping Matt and Mello in a tight bear-hug.

"Thanks to you, too."

This seemed to cool Mello's anger a little, because he gently hugged back.

"No problem." He muttered.

Matt happily returned the hug.

"Hey, what are friends for?" He chuckled.

Vic started to pull back, when Mello suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you off that easily." He gave a wicked smile that sent shivers down Vic's spine. "No one pranks me and gets away with it!"

"Eeep!" Vic squeaked as he pulled her up and over the couch and into his lap. Wasting no time, Mello dug his fingers into her ribcage and tickled her. She giggled and squirmed, but she was trapped. Her laughter reached a new octave as she felt Matt and Nears' hands join in as weel, and she thought that right then, right there, that she couldn't possibly be any happier.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Read and review maybe? ^^**


End file.
